1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a high-nitrogen ferritic heat-resisting steel, more particularly to a high-nitrogen ferritic heat-resisting steel containing chromium, and which is appropriate for use in a high-temperature, high-pressure environment, and to a method of producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent years have seen a marked increase in the temperatures and pressures under which thermal power plant boilers are required to operate. Some plans already call for operation at 566.degree. C. and 310 ata and it is expected that operation under conditions of 650.degree. C. and 350 ata will be implemented in the future. These are extremely severe conditions from the viewpoint of the boiler materials used.
At operating temperatures exceeding 550.degree. C., it has, from the viewpoints of oxidation resistance and high-temperature strength, been necessary to switch from ferritic 2 . 1/4 Cr-1 Mo steel to high-grade austenitic steels such as 18-8 stainless steel. In other words, it has been necessary to adopt expensive materials with properties exceeding what is required.
Decades have been spent in search of steels for filling in the gap between 2 . 1/4 Cr-1 Mo steel and austenitic stainless steel. Medium Cr (e.g. 9 Cr and 12 Cr) steel boiler pipes are made of heat-resisting steels that were developed against this background. They achieve high-temperature strength and creep rupture strength on a par with austenitic steels by use of a base metal composition which includes various alloying elements for precipitation hardening and solution hardening.
The creep rupture strength of a heat-resisting steel is governed by solution hardening in the case of short-term aging and by precipitation hardening in the case of long-term aging. This is because the solution-hardening elements initially present in solid solution in the steel for the most part precipitate as stable carbides such as M.sub.23 C.sub.6 during aging, and then when the aging is prolonged these precipitates coagulate and enlarge, with a resulting decrease in creep rupture strength.
Thus, with the aim of maintaining the creep rupture strength of heat-resisting steels at a high level, a considerable amount of research has been done for discovering ways for avoiding the precipitation of the solution hardening elements and maintaining them in solid solution for as long as possible.
For example, Japanese Patent Public Disclosures No. 63(1988)-89644, 61(1986)-231139 and 62(1987)-297435 disclose ferritic steels that achieve dramatically higher creep rupture strength than conventional Mo-containing ferritic heat-resisting steels by the use of W as a solution hardening element.
While the solution hardening by W in these steels may be more effective than by Mo, the precipitates are still fundamentally carbides of the M.sub.23 C.sub.6 type, so that it is not possible to avoid reduction of the creep rupture strength following prolonged aging.
Moreover, the use of ferritic heat-resisting steels at up to 650.degree. C. has been considered difficult because of their inferior high-temperature oxidation resistance as compared with austenitic heat-resisting steels. A particular problem with these steels is the pronounced degradation of high-temperature oxidation resistance that results from the precipitation of Cr in the form of coarse M.sub.23 C.sub.6 type precipitates at the grain boundaries.
The highest temperature for use of ferritic heat-resisting steel has therefore been considered to be 600.degree. C.
The need for heat-resisting steels capable of standing up under extremely severe conditions has grown more acute not only because of the increasingly severe operating conditions mentioned earlier but also because of plans to reduce operating costs by extending the period of continuous power plant operation from the current 100 thousand hours up to around 150 thousand hours.
Although ferritic heat-resisting steels are somewhat inferior to austenitic steels in high-temperature strength and anticorrosion property, they have a cost advantage. Furthermore, for reasons related to the difference in thermal expansion coefficient, among the various steam oxidation resistance properties they are particularly superior in scale defoliation resistance. For these reasons, they are attracting attention as a boiler material.
For the reasons set out above, however, it is clearly not possible with the currently available technology to develop ferritic heat-resisting steels that are capable of standing up for 150 thousand hours under operating conditions of 650.degree. C., 350 ata, that are low in price and that exhibit good steam oxidation resistance.
Through their research the inventors developed a high-nitrogen ferritic heat-resisting steel in which W is added in place of Mo as the main solution hardening element, thereby increasing the high-temperature strength, and nitrogen is forcibly added to the ferritic steel to a level of supersaturation, thereby causing dispersed precipitation of fine nitrides and carbo-nitrides which greatly delay the formation of M.sub.23 C.sub.6 precipitates that would otherwise consume large quantities of Cr acting as an oxidation resistance enhancer, and W acting as a solution hardening agent. The inventors found that this steel exhibits stable creep rupture strength, superior high-temperature oxidation resistance and superior low-temperature toughness, and is capable of being applied under conditions of 650.degree. C., 350 ata and 150 thousand hours of continuous operation.
There have been few papers published on research into high-nitrogen ferritic heat-resisting steels and the only known published report in this field is Ergebnisse der Werkstoff-Forschung, Band I, Verlag Schweizerische Akademieder Werkstoffwissenschaften "Thubal-Kain", Zurich, 1987, 161-180.
However, the research described in this report is limited to that in connection with ordinary heat-resisting steel and there is no mention of materials which can be used under such severe conditions as 650.degree. C., 350 ata and 150 thousand hours continuous operation.